Comprensión
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Cuando Bonnie volvió del mundo prisión, esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, se sorprendió por los cambios que estaba sufriendo y que la estaban acercando inevitablemente a Kai, el psicópata que la abandonó el 1994 / Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo "Kai & Bonnie" del reto "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Aquí está mi Bonkai... Es la primera historia que haya escrito jamás que tenga contenido sexual, así que sorry si es malísimo.

**#PALABRAS: **6491

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de la CW.

**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo "Kai &amp; Bonnie" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

* * *

**COMPRENSIÓN**

* * *

Su casa estaba tal y como la había dejado. Bonnie Bennett nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de escuchar el chirrido de la puerta principal de su casa. Claro que nunca se había pasado meses fuera de casa, encerrada en un mundo prisión, primero con un vampiro, luego con un psicópata y luego completamente sola. Aquella había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella.

No hizo más que entrar y se derrumbó en el sofá. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. Quería llorar. Llorar de felicidad, de alivio, y no de angustia, miedo o soledad, como llevaba ya tiempo haciendo. Quería volver a sentirse en casa, volver a acurrucarse en su cama con una manta y su osito de peluche, Mrs. Cuddles. Maldita osa. Había sido más importante de lo que la chica hubiera esperado.

Un ruido en la cocina la puso sobre alerta. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar sólo los sonidos que ella realizaba que saltaba a la primera de cambio, ya fuera por un niño que caminaba junto a ella o el sonido de su teléfono móvil, que no había dejado de sonar desde que había dejado a Damon en su casa. Pero lo que acababa de oír no era un simple ruido cotidiano. Había alguien en su cocina.

Preparándose ya para lanzar un hechizo de ataque, Bonnie cruzó la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba: Kai Parker, el psicópata en persona, estaba comiendo helado de chocolate sentado en su encimera. En su cocina. Después de haberla apuñalado, de haberla abandonado… todavía tenía ganas de seguir molestando a la bruja.

El chico la vio, y pareció realmente aliviado. Eso desconcertó a Bonnie, pero no lo suficiente como para no lanzar el hechizo contra él. Kai cayó al suelo, dolorido, pero se levantó en seguida y levantó ambas manos, intentando frenar a Bonnie, que parecía totalmente dispuesta a matarlo.

\- Sé que quieres matarme-dijo el chico, intentando alejarse de ella sin que pareciera que estaba asustado-. Lo entiendo. Entiendo las ganas de matar. Pero yo… desafortunadamente he cambiado, Bon-Bon.

\- No me llames así. Y cállate. Yo no soy una asesina. Así que vete de aquí.

\- Venga, Bonnie. No me eches así. Yo te invité a cenar en Acción de Gracias.

Y lo había hecho. Aquella había sido, sin duda, la cena más extraña a la que Bonnie había asistido. No había estado totalmente mal… hasta que él la apuñaló y la dejó sola en aquel mundo vacío. Jamás sería capaz de perdonar que alguien le hubiera hecho eso, y mucho menos si ese alguien era Kai, un hombre sin sentimientos

\- Phesmatos, incendia-el bote de helado, que Kai no había soltado hasta el momento, estalló en llamas. El chico lo soltó rápidamente, pero no antes de quemarse la mano derecha.

\- Vale. Quieres jugar sucio. Ambos podemos hacerlo.

Rápidamente, Bonnie salió por los aires y se estrelló contra las puertas acristaladas que llevaban al jardín trasero, haciendo que se rompieran en pedazos. La chica se cortó con un afilado trozo de cristal, pero sólo aprovechó la sangre para realizar un hechizo más poderoso. Segundos después, Kai cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

No iba a matarlo. Ella no era una asesina. Ella no era como él.

* * *

Cuando Kai despertó, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se encontraba tendido en una cama que conocía bien, una cama cubierta con una colcha de un repulsivo tono pastel. La cama de Bonnie. No había pasado mucho rato en su habitación, y sin embargo sentía como si la conociera desde que era pequeño.

Se sintió observado. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y miró a Bonnie, que lo observaba desde su situación apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Dio un paso atrás en cuanto Kai pasó ambas piernas por el lado de la cama para ponerse en pie. Kai supo lo que estaba pasando antes de acercarse a la puerta.

\- Otra vez no. No me he pasado veinte años encerrado en una prisión solitaria para volver a quedarme solo a la primera.

\- Te diría que lo siento, Kai, pero no lo hago. No mereces estar libre. Eres peligroso. Y ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta.

\- Oh, soy plenamente consciente, Bon-Bon-Kai sonreía, a pesar de que la furia dominara su mirada-. Y me encanta ser peligroso. Me encanta que me temas. Así que no intentes cambiarme. No lo lograrás. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Bonnie simplemente lo ignoró, y se marchó de la habitación, evitando los gritos de Kai tras ella. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas. Sabía que tarde o temprano el chico saldría, y le haría pagar por haberlo encerrado. Pero no le importaba. No podía dejarlo. Era un serio riesgo para ella, para sus amigos. era un riesgo para Mystic Falls.

* * *

Jeremy no contestaba. Bonnie llevaba mucho tiempo llamándolo, intentando contactar con él. Pero nada dio resultado. Llamó también a la escuela de arte en la que estaba matriculado, pero allí le dijeron que no había ningún alumno llamado Jeremy Gilbert. Fue entonces cuando de verdad se preocupó. ¿Y si todo había cambiado demasiado durante su ausencia? ¿Y si él la había olvidado durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera? ¿Y si había decidido que todo lo que le había pasado desde que murieron sus padres debía ser olvidado?

No dijo nada a Damon o a Elena. Ellos rápidamente se pondrían en lo peor, y Bonnie no quería sufrir la humillación de que Jeremy la olvidara y encima se lo dijera frente a todos. No, tenía que hacer esto a espaldas de sus amigos.

Estaba en su casa, buscando información sobre sucesos extraños que podrían haber sucedido por el país. Bonnie sabía que allá dónde fuera cualquiera de los habitantes de Mystic Falls, habría problemas. Pero no encontraba nada. Y el ruido de arriba no ayudaba mucho. Kai había decidido hacer de su vida un infierno. Y Bonnie se arrepentía de no haber revisado su habitación antes de encerrarlo ahí. El psicópata había dejado todo patas arriba. Tenía todo el día la música a todo volumen, y el mismo volumen era el que usaba él para quejarse de lo poco que le gustaba la música actual.

Había encontrado su diario, uno que había comenzado a escribir por recomendación de Elena a los catorce y que había abandonado pocos meses después. Se le había olvidado lo vergonzoso que era. Pero a Kai le encantaba, por lo que lo leía en voz alta cada vez que Bonnie estaba en el piso superior de la casa. La chica lo odiaba cada día más.

El teléfono sonó. Kai contestó aprovechándose del teléfono que los padres de Bonnie habían instalado en su habitación por si acaso la chica necesitaba hacer una llamada importante.

\- ¿Sí?-Kai se aseguró de hablar lo suficientemente alto para que Bonnie escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para que la persona al otro lado se molestara. Bonnie se levantó de su asiento, y buscó el teléfono. No sabía dónde estaba. ¡Maldito teléfono inalámbrico!-. Sí, esta es la casa de la familia Bennett. ¿Información sobre Jeremy Gilbert? No, no éramos nosotros los que la buscábamos. No pasa nada. Adiós.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, Malachai Parker!-el grito de Bonnie resonó en toda la casa.

* * *

Alaric finalmente resolvió el misterio. Un día se encontró con Bonnie en el Grill, y le contó todo. No había querido hacerlo, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Llevaba ocultando información desde hacía tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué no se lo había dicho a Elena. Ah, sí, porque lo cortaría en pedacitos.

\- Jeremy se marchó para cazar vampiros. Fue todo idea suya. Él estaba cansado de no hacer nada. Es un cazador, al fin y al cabo. Pero… las cosas se torcieron.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Bonnie preocupada, tensándose en su asiento-. ¿Está… muerto?

No. Lo que ha pasado es que ha decidido empezar una nueva vida. Cuando estaba cazando a aquellos vampiros, mató a una chica. Fue un accidente, pero desde aquel momento Jeremy no fue capaz de volver a sujetar un arma. Y tampoco sería capaz de mirarte a la cara sin morir de arrepentimiento, y de vergüenza.

Bonnie se enfadó, a pesar de que comprendía que por lo que estaba pasando el chico era duro. Se enfadó, porque ella había pasado meses fuera, encerrada en un mundo solitario, y él ni siquiera había esperado a que ella volviera para marcharse.

La bruja se levantó y se marchó sin decirle otra palabra a Alaric. Estaba enfadada con él, también. Estaba enfadada con todos. Pero no lo pagaría con ellos. Lo pagaría con la única persona a la que odiaba más que a ellos. Lo pagaría con Kai.

* * *

Después del cuarto golpe, Kai se dejó caer en el suelo, ya demasiado cansado para sostenerse por sí mismo. Bonnie se estaba ensañando. Y ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle por qué. Simplemente había llegado, había abierto la puerta y de un simple hechizo lo había lanzado al otro lado de la habitación. En aquellos momentos, Kai se sentía como un saco de boxeo mágico, y no le estaba gustando nada la experiencia. Quería devolverle los ataques, pero no podía. No podía porque no tenía magia.

El chico siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en su familia. Su padre siempre lo había tratado como si no fuera más que una basura, y sus hermanos lo miraban siempre por encima del hombro. Incluso los pequeños Lucas y Olivia sabían que eran más poderosos que su hermano mayor. Kai los odiaba por eso. A todos, excepto a Jo. Pero no importaba. Porque sabía que en algún momento participarían en el ritual en el que uno de ellos absorbería el poder del otro. Kai tenía ventaja, y lo sabía. Pero no le importaba.

¿De qué le servía haberse fusionado con Luke? Estaba encerrado en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de color melocotón, y una bruja que podía ser su hija (por mucho que no lo pareciera) lo estaba atacando sin motivo.

\- Basta, Bonnie-le dijo finalmente, demasiado cansado como para seguir soportando golpes-. Se supone que eres buena, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Imbécil!-gritó Bonnie, logrando enfurecer al chico.

\- ¿Y ahora yo qué te he hecho? ¿Te ha molestado el ruido? Disculpe, ama, pero no tengo por qué portarme como si fuera tu esclavo. Y mucho menos como tu saco de boxeo.

\- Jeremy es un imbécil-Bonnie cayó al suelo, con la espada apoyada en la pared. Tenía los ojos fijos en Kai, pero no parecía verlo.

\- ¿Quién, ese saco de esteroides? ¿Y te enteras ahora?

\- Me quería. Me lo dijo. Pero no dudó en marcharse. Y ahora… ahora no volveré a verlo nunca más.

Kai se quedó en silencio. Sentía deseos casi irrefrenables de soltar algún comentario mordaz, pero algo lo detuvo. Las lágrimas de Bonnie. Llorar era un asco. Kai lo había aprendido, y lo había odiado. Así que se acercó a la mesilla de Bonnie, cogió un pañuelo y se lo lanzó. Ella lo cogió y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego, alzó la cabeza y lo miró, de verdad.

Por primera vez, vio a un chico, no mucho mayor que ella, que también había sufrido mucho. Sí, Bonnie había visto a su padre morir y a su madre convertirse en el ser que más despreciaba, pero por lo menos, sus padres la querían. A él, en cambio, lo despreciaban.

Lo siento-dijo Bonnie. Él no contestó-. No debería haberla tomado contigo. Pero… te tengo a mano.

\- Que Jeremy sea un idiota no ha tenido nada que ver con que me hayas pegado, y lo sabes.

\- Cállate.

\- No-Kai se levantó, y se acercó a ella tanto como pudo-. Yo sé lo que te molesta. Estás enfadada, no porque Jeremy se haya marchado, sino porque no te molesta que te haya abandonado. No te importa. Si te importara más, en vez de venir a darme una paliza habrías ido a buscarlo.

\- ¡Cállate!-gritó Bonnie, levantándose también, y acercándose a él hasta que apenas hubo un palmo de distancia entre ellos-. Tú no tienes ni idea de mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabes cuáles son los tuyos.

\- Puede que no conozca mis sentimientos. Pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Bonnie Bennett. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Y sé que no querías a Jeremy tanto como parecía.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, don empatía?

\- Damon no paraba de hablar de Elena. Dios, me daba ganas de vomitar. Pero tú… tú no mencionaste a tu noviecito ni una sola vez. Y dudo realmente que hayas pensado en él más de lo que él ha pensado en ti.

Bonnie no podía seguir escuchando más. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, esperando escuchar burlas mientras que se marchara. Lo que escuchó, sin embargo, fue un absoluto y en cierto modo espeluznante silencio.

* * *

Kai estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó. El olor del bosque llenaba el cementerio de Mystic Falls. Bonnie, frente a él, estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas, preparando un hechizo. Kai no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba. Estaba fuera. Por fin, después de varias semanas encerrado, Bonnie lo había sacado de casa. No lo había liberado, sin embargo. Si se alejaba demasiado de ella, un dolor insoportable le hacía desmayarse. No era muy práctico.

\- Phesmatos, sanguinem-Bonnie susurraba las palabras del hechizo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Kai la miraba fijamente. Era lo único entretenido que había en aquel lugar-. No puedo.

\- ¿Qué estás intentando, pequeña brujita?

\- No te importa.

\- Si no hubieras previsto que podrías necesitar mi ayuda, no me habrías traído-adivinó el chico, sentándose frente a ella-. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Te necesito para otra cosa. Así que cállate y déjame trabajar.

\- No tienes suficiente poder, Bon-Bon. Te recuerdo que tu magia ya no es la de una bruja Bennett, porque esa se la llevó tu querido osito. Mrs. Cuddles… menuda ladrona.

\- Tienes razón. Ven aquí.

Kai alzó una ceja, pero se acercó a Bonnie, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las líneas de la estrella. Bonnie le indicó que se sentara, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le cogió ambas manos. Tenía sentido. Lo iba a canalizar. Vale. Lo había secuestrado. Lo había ignorado. Lo había atacado. Y ahora le quería quitar la magia a la fuerza. Kai se sentía violado.

Sin embargo, dejó que Bonnie lo canalizara. ¿Qué podía hacer él? No podía huir. No podía luchar sin salir él herido también. No podía hacer nada. Así que cerró los ojos resignado y esperó.

La canalización provocaba un sentimiento extraño. Por una parte, Kai se sentía relajado, tranquilo. Pero por otro, se sentía a punto de explotar. Quería atacar, impedir que nadie utilizara su magia. Sin embargo, se esforzó por no moverse. Lo logró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Cuando Bonnie finalmente lo soltó, Kai se sentía algo mareado, pero no parecía encontrarse mal.

\- Gracias-le dijo Bonnie, con una ligera sonrisa. Desde aquella tarde en la que habían tenido aquella extraña conversación, su relación había cambiado bastante, y a pesar de que no fueran amigos, no parecían odiarse tanto como en el pasado-. Necesitaba ayuda.

\- Lo sé. No puedes vivir sin mí-Kai sonreía con malicia. Bonnie rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos. Ahora es tu turno.

Kai se levantó, pero en vez de acercarse a la chica, se alejó dando pasos cortos y alzando las manos.

\- ¿Qué planeas ahora? ¿Abusar de mí?

\- Ven aquí, imbécil-Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada, y Kai, con expresión falsamente aterrada, dio más pasos hacia atrás-. ¡Kai!

\- Vale. Pero pórtate bien.

Bonnie resistió las ganas de abofetearlo, y cuando el chico se acercó a ella lo suficiente, le cogió las manos. Kai sintió rápidamente una corriente de magia negra, y quiso apartarse de ella. Tal vez la había subestimado. Tal vez sí que era, al fin y al cabo, parecido a ella. Tal vez hubiera decidido matarlo.

Sin embargo, Bonnie sólo le traspasó la magia. Fue un proceso lento, y hasta cierto punto doloroso, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó. Kai cerró los ojos, esperando a que la chica terminara. Cuando finalmente la corriente de magia dejó de fluir entre ambos, Bonnie se permitió un aliviado suspiro. No le soltó las manos, sin embargo, y Kai esperó a que algo más sucediera. Varios segundos de absoluto silencio después, abrió los ojos y vio las lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente por la cara de Bonnie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

\- Tenías razón-dijo la chica, finalmente abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente-. Yo… yo no siento nada por Jeremy.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras, si no sientes nada por él?-Kai frunció el ceño. Los sentimientos eran algo confusos para alguien como él-. Se supone que deberías estar tranquila.

\- Desde que empecé a salir con él, pensé que Jeremy sería el definitivo. Que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero luego… luego me convertí en el ancla, y morí. Y cuando llegué a 1994, empecé a sentirme distinta. Sé que Damon no sentía lo mismo, pero yo no podía evitar deshacerme de todos mis sentimientos. Era más fácil así.

\- Lo único verdaderamente insoportable era la soledad. No te importaba no estar con tus amigos, siempre que estuvieras con alguien-adivinó Kai. Sí, se comprendían mutuamente-. Incluso conmigo.

\- Incluso contigo.

Bonnie no lo admitiría jamás, pero se había sentido incluso mejor estando con Kai que con Damon. Con Kai, cada momento era un reto. Tanto si tenía que cenar con él como huir de él, siempre estaba ocupada. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sus amigos en Mystic Falls, ni en sus estudios, que no había empezado. Ni en Jeremy. Así que, cuando Damon se marchó, Bonnie se sintió hasta cierto punto aliviada. El vampiro era un constante recordatorio de su vida pasada, y Bonnie se sentía incapaz de soportar los recuerdos.

La bruja dejó caer las manos, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Kai apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido antes de que el inmenso dolor que le provocaba alejarse de Bonnie llegara a él. Soltando un suspiro, corrió tras ella.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a hablarme de lo que me has dado?-Kai se dejó caer sobre el sofá de casa de los Bennett, apoyando los pies en la mesa de café. Bonnie se acercó a él y de un golpe lo obligó a bajar los pies al suelo.

\- Es… es parte de mi magia-ni siquiera ella parecía creer lo que estaba diciendo mientras que se sentaba al lado de Kai. El chico alzó una ceja, sin saber si sorprenderse más por lo mala mentirosa que era o porque se hubiera sentado a su lado.

\- Es magia negra, Bon-Bon. No intentes engañarme.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio. Kai volvió a levantar las piernas, pero en vez de colocarlas sobre la mesita, decidió ponerlas en el regazo de Bonnie, que no movió un solo músculo. Kai se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Es mi magia. La que cogí, quiero decir. No… no es la mejor que he visto en mi vida.

\- Te estaba cambiando-concluyó Kai, que sabía bastante sobre magia negra-. Sentías que te afectaba más de lo que debía.

\- Mi magia sigue en Mrs. Cuddles. Ahora sólo tengo que recuperarla.

\- ¿Y qué, todos los ositos de peluche de Mystic Falls defenderán a la líder del aquelarre Ositos Amorosos?

\- No-Bonnie no fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa-. Los Salvatore y Elena Gilbert intentarán que no lo coja.

\- ¿Por qué?

Porque no les importo tanto como dicen.

Kai sonrió. Los Salvatore y la pequeña Gilbert se arrepentirían. Él y Bonnie les robarían a la osita de peluche de delante de sus narices.

* * *

Era de noche. Kai y Bonnie se acercaron cuidadosamente a casa de los Salvatore, en la que todos dormían, gracias a la recién adquirida nueva magia del brujo. Ninguno de los tres vampiros que dormían en aquella enorme casa despertarían ni aunque un camión les pasara por encima.

Entraron con cuidado, sin embargo. Un allanamiento requería precaución y sigilo. Eran los dos factores que le daban emoción. Obviamente, tanto Kai como Bonnnie conocían la casa como la palma de su mano, por lo que muy rápidamente hubieron registrado toda la planta baja y el sótano. A continuación, subieron al piso de arriba.

Fueron al dormitorio de Damon. Tendría sentido que estuviera allí. Allí dormían tanto Damon como Elena, y aparentemente el vampiro era bastante bueno escondiendo cosas.

Damon y Elena dormían pegados como lapas. Kai rodó los ojos al verlos, y pasó a investigar toda la habitación, mientras que Bonnie buscaba en el baño. Al final, la encontraron en la chimenea, escondida entre dos rocas un poco sueltas tras el paso de los años.

\- Pobre Mrs. Cuddles-dijo Kai mientras que salían de la casa-. La tenían maltratada.

\- Cállate y conduce. No vaya a ser que te vuelva a encerrar en mi cuarto.

\- Qué más te gustaría que tenerme todo el día en tu cama.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Kai.

Bonnie estaba tumbada en el sofá, y no presentaba muy buen aspecto. En cuanto habían llegado a casa, habían intentado traspasar la magia de Mrs. Cuddles a la bruja, pero la magia dentro de Bonnie se resistía. Ni Bonnie ni Kai eran capaces de comprender por qué la magia dentro de Bonnie se había convertido en magia negra.

Cuando por fin habían conseguido sacarle la magia, que Kai había absorbido, ambos se debilitaron, pero Bonnie fue la que más tiempo tuvo que pasar en reposo. Hacía ya casi un día desde la última vez que Bonnie se había puesto en pie. Y Kai, sorprendentemente, la había cuidado. Obviamente, no era el mejor enfermero del mundo, pero sabía cocinar, y había decidido no molestarla por el momento. Bonnie le estaba tremendamente agradecida, a pesar de que nunca se lo diría. No querría por nada en el mundo deberle ningún favor.

\- Mejor, creo. Pero todavía no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea por la cual la magia de Qetsiyah pueda ser magia negra?

\- Por lo que me has contado-Kai se sentó al lado de Bonnie, colocando ambas piernas de la chica sobre su regazo-, Qetsiyah utilizó su magia como un instrumento de venganza. Tal vez su odio hacia Silas fuera tan grande que eso fue lo que arruinó su poder hasta convertirlo en algo oscuro.

\- No sé. Qetsiyah podía ser todo lo mala que tú quieras, pero a mí me parece que mantenía un gran control sobre su poder.

\- Te sorprendería lo fácil que es corromper a alguien.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Hablaba de sí mismo? Probablemente. Bonnie dudaba que el chico hubiera sido siempre un psicópata. Probablemente su falta de humanidad venía de pequeño, de cuando su padre lo trataba como si fuera un monstruo.

Y ahora… ahora Kai parecía una persona totalmente diferente. No sólo no había intentado matarla ni una sola vez, a pesar de que ella lo hubiera secuestrado; sino que además también la estaba cuidando. Incluso parecían amigos.

El ruido del teléfono resonó en la dolorida cabeza de Bonnie, provocando que la chica soltara un gemido. Kai contestó rápidamente.

\- ¿Sí?-alguien habló al otro lado de la línea, y la inmensa sonrisa que surgió en el rostro de Kai indicó a Bonnie que la persona que llamaba era probablemente Damon, Stefan o Elena-. No, Bonnie no puede ponerse, lo siento. Si quieres algo, tendrás que decírmelo a mí, vampirito.

\- Kai, no armes ningún jaleo-suplicó Bonnie, a pesar de que secretamente deseaba que el brujo no le hiciera caso. Sus "amigos" se merecían que ella los ignorara. La habían tratado fatal, no sólo desde que había llegado, sino desde antes.

\- Te aseguro de que estoy cuidando muy bien de ella. No tiene ninguna queja. ¿A que no?- Bonnie negó con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna queja-. Cocino mejor que tú, señor tortitas chupasangres.

\- Damon-adivinó Bonnie. Claro que era Damon. Su nuevo amigo. O eso había creído-. Cuelga. Ignóralo.

Kai colgó. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita, y desconectó el cable. Bonnie no necesitaba que sus amigos se pasaran el día entero molestándola con llamadas que ella no contestaría. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Duerme. Pronto volverás a estar perfectamente.

Bonnie se durmió.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa. Bonnie había dejado a Kai encerrado en la casa, y se había marchado en busca de respuestas. Debía averiguar qué había sucedido con la magia de Qetsiyah. Pero el gran problema estaba en que no sabía dónde buscar. Después de horas de búsqueda infructuosa, entró al grill, dispuesta a tomar algo y relajarse antes de volver a casa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder soportar a Kai, que por lo visto desde que había cuidado de ella se sentía con derecho de molestarla incluso más que antes.

Matt le sonrió desde la barra. Había vuelto a trabajar en el grill después de no lograr que lo aceptaran en la comisaría. Matt también era el único que había decidido no ignorarla, y Bonnie lo apreciaba. Siempre había sabido que el rubio era el más bueno de todos sus amigos, pero sólo ahora se había dado cuenta de lo bueno que era en realidad.

Pidió una cerveza; normalmente no bebía alcohol en un día cualquiera, pero el estrés la estaba matando, y necesitaba algo más que una coca cola. Matt se la dio con una rapidez sorprendente, y Bonnie se la bebió todavía más rápido. Pidió un bourbon. Haber pasado tanto tiempo con Damon la había afectado.

Llevaba ya los suficientes tragos para sentirse mareada cuando Elena entró en el grill. Iba muy tranquila hasta que la vio. Su expresión cambió de la relajación y alegría al enfado en apenas unos segundos, los mismos que tardó en llegar hasta la barra.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?-preguntó, mirándola desde arriba. Bonnie apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo, y la miró sin comprender-. ¿Ahora sois amiguitos? Te hizo daño, Bonnie, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

\- No, no lo he olvidado-contestó la bruja-. Pero tampoco he olvidado que me ha ayudado. Que no me ha alejado de mi magia, ni ha exigido nada de mí. Ni me ha juzgado cuando es la persona menos adecuada para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Kai es un asesino, Bonnie.

\- Y tu novio también. Y Stefan. Y tú. No creo que debas juzgarme.

\- No digas tonterías, se supone que tú eres la más madura de las tres.

Exacto. Por eso no me he liado con Damon, el vampiro psicópata que persiguió a su hermano para hacerle la vida imposible. Ni con Klaus, el híbrido original cuyo único objetivo era matar a mi mejor amiga.

Elena la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para seguidamente darse la vuelta y marcharse. Parecía realmente enfadada. Bonnie pagó y se marchó. Ya había hecho suficiente por el día.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, Kai estaba cocinando. Bonnie entró a la cocina, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el abrigo, que había quedado empapado. Sabía que estaba mojando todo el suelo, pero no le importaba.

\- Quítate el abrigo-le ordenó Kai-. Claro, como tú no limpias, te piensas que podemos vivir como nos dé la gana.

\- Cállate y déjame en paz.

El brujo dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando notó la tristeza en la voz de Bonnie y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero después de cerca de un minuto de silencio, le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con delicadeza. Maldito Luke, se dijo el brujo, él no era delicado. ¿Qué le había pasado?

\- No puedo más-Bonnie parecía destrozada-. No puedo aguantar sus miradas. Ellos… me miran como si me odiaran.

\- Son unos idiotas. No saben por lo que has pasado.

\- Pero esperaba que por lo menos no me juzgaran. Me odian.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hacen?-preguntó Kai, mirándola fijamente-. Peor para ellos. Tú eres la mejor amiga que jamás tendrán. Si no te aceptan después de haber cambiado, ellos se lo pierden.

Bonnie no supo qué la motivó a actuar como lo hizo, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se movió rápidamente hacia adelante y besó a Kai. A Kai. Al psicópata.

Kai pareció sorprendido, pero no se apartó. En cambio, se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado, y se acercó a Bonnie, agarrándola por la cintura. Los brazos de la chica rodearon el cuello del brujo mientras que profundizaba el beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban en busca de aliento.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kai.

\- Nada-contestó Bonnie, totalmente sonrojada.

Volvió a lanzarse sobre él, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Lo besó con más fiereza incluso que la otra vez, y lo empujó hasta que la espalda de Kai chocó contra la pared. Bonnie deslizó ambas manos bajo la camiseta del brujo, y acarició su abdomen mientras que él le quitaba el abrigo empapado. Seguidamente dejó de besarla, solo para desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y empezar a besarlo y lamerlo.

Bonnie se separó momentáneamente para quitarle la camiseta. La tiró al suelo, y seguidamente se quitó la chaqueta. Llevaba demasiada ropa. Estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo al intentar quitarse la camiseta demasiado rápido, pero al observar la manera en la que Kai la miraba, supo que nada de lo que hiciera arruinaría el momento. La miraba con deseo, un deseo que la chica nunca hubiera esperado en alguien como él. Pero lo sentía, y lo sentía por ella.

\- Arriba. Ahora-Bonnie sólo logró llegar hasta el pie de la escalera antes de que Kai la agarrara por la cintura y la acercara a él, pegando su espalda contra su pecho. La bruja sintió su erección en la parte baja de su espalda, y soltó un gemido-. ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado que me cargué tu cama?

\- Es cierto. Vale.

Bonnie se giró con una sonrisa perversa, y movió la mano, lanzando a Kai hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera en el sofá. Kai reía mientras que Bonnie se acercaba a él y se colocaba sobre él, a horcajadas. Kai deslizó una de sus manos desde su estómago hasta su sujetador, acariciándola por encima de la tela, provocando que Bonnie cerrara los ojos y suspirara.

Cuando le quitó el sujetador y empezó a acariciarla y pellizcarla, Bonnie soltó un gemido mientras que arañaba sus brazos. Se levantó un poco para soltarle el cinturón y el botón de los vaqueros, y Kai dejó de tocarla para quitarse los pantalones.

Bonnie besó su cuello, desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja, donde se detuvo al notar cómo se excitaba. Una de las manos de Kai siguió masajeando sus senos, mientras que la otra se deslizó hasta sus bragas. Ni siquiera era consciente de haberse quitado los pantalones, pero los vio un poco más lejos, tirados en el suelo. El chico metió un dedo bajo su ropa interior, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba suavemente el clítoris por encima de la tela.

Una de las manos de Bonnie se movió automáticamente hasta el borde de sus bóxers, y se deslizó por debajo, acariciando la erección que hasta el momento había estado presionada contra su muslo.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro. No se miraban, ni decían nada. Temían arruinar el momento. Temían darse cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era un error.

Kai se deslizó dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron. Se movían de manera acompasada, primero lentamente, luego más rápido y con mayor fuerza. Conforme se acercaban al orgasmo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Bonnie sintió un arrebato de culpa. Se estaba equivocando. Kai la agarró por las caderas. No se detuvo.

Bonnie soltó un grito que seguramente se escuchó desde fuera de la casa cuando se corrió. Se quedó sin fuerzas, y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del brujo, pero él no dejó de moverse. En cambio, la apretó más contra él y se movió con mayor fiereza. No dejó de mirarla en ningún momento, y la besó apasionadamente mientras que se corría.

Después, ambos se quedaron quietos. El único ruido en toda la casa eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Bonnie apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y cerró los ojos. No quería que la viera. No quería que la viera llorar.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar, y parecía que últimamente no hacía otra cosa. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en las últimas semanas, y todo lo que había pensado que tendría cuando volviera de 1994 había desaparecido. En cambio, había pasado más horas con Kai de las que hubiera querido, y ahora… ahora se había acostado con él.

Era un error, ambos lo sabían. Bonnie ya empezaba a sentirse arrepentida por haberlo hecho, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se levantó y se vistió en silencio. Sentía la mirada del brujo fija en ella, pero la ignoró. Cuando estuvo vestida, se dirigió a las escaleras, se giró y lo miró. Quiso decir algo, pero Kai apenas le dejó abrir la boca.

\- Duerme y descansa. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Seguía equivocándose. ¿Por qué lo estaba invitando a que durmiera con ella? Kai no dudó. Se levantó, se puso los vaqueros y lo siguió al piso superior. Se metieron en la habitación de invitados, se echaron en la cama y se durmieron casi al instante, uno en brazos del otro.

Kai despertó repentinamente al notar la magia. Alguien había hecho un hechizo sobre él. Abrió los ojos, y frunció el ceño intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Y entonces se acordó: Bonnie. Buscó en la habitación, pero ella no estaba. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Bonnie lo había liberado. Y se había marchado.

El chico lanzó un cojín al otro lado de la habitación, golpeando un cuadro y haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Sí, lo había liberado, y le alegraba volver a poder pisar la calle con tranquilidad. Pero la chica se había marchado, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba tan horrorizada por lo que había sucedido entre ambos que había preferido liberar a un psicópata que tener que volver a verlo.

Se levantó y se vistió a una velocidad sorprendente. Cogió el teléfono y la llamó, pero la chica no contestó.

\- ¡Mierda!

Y entonces, hizo lo que nunca hubiera esperado hacer. Volvió a coger el teléfono, y llamó a Damon Salvatore. Este quiso colgar en cuanto descubrió quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, pero Kai consiguió detenerlo y contarle que Bonnie había desaparecido. No hacía falta que el vampiro conociera los detalles.

Damon aceptó ayudarle a encontrar a Bonnie, y se encontraron en el pueblo en apenas unos diez minutos. Stefan, Elena, Caroline y Matt también estaban allí. Por lo visto, no odiaban a Bonnie tanto como la bruja pensaba.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho, cerdo?-Caroline lo agarró por la camiseta y lo levantó del suelo.

\- Cuidarla, mientras que vosotros la dejabais de lado por haber cambiado después de un infierno.

Caroline lo soltó. Se repartieron el trabajo, y buscaron por todo el pueblo. Encontrarían a Bonnie, costara lo que costara. Se lo debían.

Damon la encontró en el cementerio. Tendrían que haber adivinado que estaría allí. La encontró en el panteón de los Salvatore, apoyada contra la pared. El vampiro se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Ella hablaría si sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Me he acostado con él-dijo. No merecía la pena perder tiempo dando rodeos al asunto.

\- ¿Y qué tal?-preguntó Damon, con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Damon.

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar. Soy el malo, ¿recuerdas?

\- No debería haberlo hecho-Bonnie apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

\- Y no deberías haberlo abandonado en la cama. Eso no se hace, Bon-Bon.

Bonnie rió. Damon se había convertido en su amigo en 1994, y había temido que su relación volviera a la situación previa a su muerte. Por suerte, no lo había hecho.

\- Tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo cambiara. Durante estas semanas, Kai ha hecho mucho por mí. Pero yo nunca he dejado de pensar que él era el malo.

\- Tan malo no es, teniendo en cuenta que me ha llamado a mí para que le ayudara a buscarte.

\- Sigue siendo malo. Kai siempre será Kai. Todos lo sabemos.

* * *

Kai entró en casa de Bonnie como un tornado. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente al sofá en el que estaba, para detenerse justo frente a ella. No dijo nada.

Bonnie sonrió, algo avergonzada. Se había comportado como una cría inmadura, y se merecía su enfado. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Y sin embargo, él no parecía enfadado; sólo aliviado.

\- Pensaba que te habías ido de verdad-comentó finalmente Kai, sentándose frente a ella en la mesita-. Pensaba que no volverías jamás.

\- Pensé en hacerlo. Sé que suena tonto, pero cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado, pensé que… pensé que aquella no era yo. No era la chica responsable que nunca toma decisiones incorrectas. Sobrereaccioné.

\- No me importa. Estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Tú, preocupado?-Bonnie se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano del brujo sobre su brazo la detuvo.

\- Sí, estaba preocupado. No me gusta admitir esto, Bonnie, pero me importas. Desde que me fusioné con Luke, todo es muy raro a mi alrededor. Y cuando me encerraste, pensé que te odiaría de por vida. Pero no. Es imposible odiarte, Bonnie. Al menos desde que Luke murió. Y entonces te fuiste, y yo me sentí fatal. Nunca me he sentido así, jamás. ¿Entiendes cómo me sentí?

Bonnie volvió a sentarse, y agarró la cara de Kai con ambas manos, forzándolo a levantar la mirada.

\- Lo siento. De verdad.

Kai la besó. Aquel beso era diferente de los que se habían dado la tarde anterior, mucho más dulce. Bonnie jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como Kai fuera capaz de dar un beso como aquel, pero nuevamente, estaba equivocada.

Cuando se separaron, Bonnie juntó su frente con la del chico, y cerró los ojos. Suspiró, tranquila.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico.

\- Nada. Nunca pensé que pudiera acabar con alguien como tú.

\- ¿Alguien tan guapo? ¿Tan carismático?

\- Tan malvado. Porque no vas a intentar negar que eres malo.

\- Lo soy-admitió Kai, retirándose y sonriendo de manera perversa-. Pero no te importa.

Bonnie sonrió. No, no le importaba. La Bonnie de antes, la que jamás hubiera siquiera dirigido la palabra a alguien como Kai, había muerto. La nueva Bonnie estaba aquí, la que se dejaba llevar. La que prefería hacer caso a su corazón que a su cabeza.

* * *

Aquí está el one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que lo de la magia no ha quedado claro, pero esperaba continuarla después de que acabe el reto, tal vez añadiéndole algún otro capítulo, o tal vez con otra historia como continuación.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
